FanFiction Thunder
by Olympian876
Summary: Four authors will square off to be the most epic. Who will win? Who will lose? Five weeks, four authors, one epic author. Made by the average loser, Olympian876.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Olympian876, I like sprinkled donuts. And this is **FanFiction Thunder!**

You might be wondering what is FanFiction Thunder? Well, let me tell you. Four authors will compete to write the most epic! A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. Well, this is going to decide whether you're okay good or EPIC! Here's how it will work. Four competitors will write a fan-fiction about a topic, e.g. where Grover gets mauled by a minotaur, OR Write a romantic story with Gabe involved, OR spoof of a movie (Percy Jackson style).

Then, you, yes you, will vote for the EPIC STORY OF THE WEEK! This will go on for about five weeks. The one with the most wins by the end will get the title of the MOST EPIC AUTHOR and a million dollars (I need you to give me a million dollars first)! Then, the others will get blasted to smithereens by FAIL, the God of failure. Anyways, let me introduce you to the amazing authors, in no particular order.

**Woman in Black, **her writing style is awesome. She's a writer of Percy Jackson, 39 Clues, and Kane Chronicles(all of Rick Riordan's finest, kudos)... She has currently written five stories on FanFiction. My guess is she's going to be amazing in this contest.

**HuntressOfTheSky13, **my very cool sister (related by godly blood) and co-author is also in this epic battle of epicness. She has written ten stories all about Percy Jackson fandom. Whether romance, adventure, angst, or comedy, she's done amazingly at it. She might be one of the strongest authors I've met.

**The Mysterious Dreamer, **even though this author has written 60% more Avenue Q stories than Percy Jackson. Even though this author has written more Avenue Q stories than Percy Jackson, this guy is definitely more suited for Percy Jackson! But for any of this guy's work, it's crazy, this person really needs to get more praise! This author's great at writing. I think this is just the right amount of epicness this competition needs.

**SpongebobFromTheFuture, **This guy is a total n00b. He hasn't written a single story for anything. But that's okay. This contest is to give authors more readers and reviewers. He sent me some samples and I believe this guy has what it takes to be in this contest.

So, I think we have a pretty amazing line of authors here. FanFiction Thunder will be on it's way very, very soon. I believe that this is going to be epic! So you as reviewers need to do your part and review. Okay, I leave you with repetitive words being repetitively repeated over and over again. Olympian876 out!

Donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, donut!

P.S. Oh, one more thing! If you asked, "Olympian876! Why wasn't I picked for this epic battle? Well, I'll tell you. I had this these authors in mind for some time. But if you would like to join next month, you can sign up by sending me a message. Okay, now Olympian876 is out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm Olympian876, I like sprinkled donuts. And this is **FanFiction Thunder!**

Just yesterday, I introduced you to the new authors that will be competing. But unfortunately, SpongebobFromTheFuture just quit. His family had just happened to have an emergency. Oh yes, some people have questioned the legality of this. The answer is no. It's only illegal if I use their exact stories. I'll edit it to fix some tweaks. So that's the answer.

Now you want to know what they're writing about. Well, you know Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. You know Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. You know the Back to the Future Thanksgiving special. What is that highly intelligent monkey? There isn't a Back to the Future Thanksgiving special? How about a Terminator special? No? Well, enough with that. The authors will have to find their favorite Thanksgiving special and write it to fit Percy Jackson. It could be a scene. It could be the entire special. But there are some restrictions.

**Restrictions**

1. It has to officially be a Thanksgiving special.

2. You can only use Percy Jackson characters.

So, I think your favorite authors will have fun with this. I know I'll have fun reading them. So, please keep reviewing and supporting our authors. Now I leave you with repetitive words being repetitively repeated over and over again.

Turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey, turkey! Olympian876 out!


	3. HuntressOfTheSky13's Thanksgiving story

Hi, I'm Olympian876, my girlfriend is super, mega, crazy hot. And this is **FanFiction Thunder!** Where three authors write stories. And you vote for the most EPIC. But, before that. How was your Thanksgiving? Spend time with relatives? Or just by yourself? Anyways, HuntressOfTheSky13's story comes first. So here.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells!" Tyson yelled across camp, skipping around like the young Cyclops usually does, as all of the campers looked at him like he was crazy.

"TYSON!" Percy yelled over his brother's obnoxiously loud singing. "Why are you singing Christmas carols?"

"It's Thanksgiving!" Tyson grinned wide, his big brown eye batting so hard it was making wind.

"You sing Christmas carols on Christmas." Percy explained quietly, trying to not ruin his brother's great time.

"Oh…. You get the beeeeest of both worlds-"

"Is that Ha-Hannah Montana?" Thalia asked walking out of Zeus' cabin. She was wearing her usual black and blue clothes, but today her shirt –and only her shirt— was brown had a turkey with a knife to its back saying, "Please tell me it's not Thanksgiving."

"Noooooo, its Hannah Montana!" Tyson exclaimed, and started running off as Thalia chased him with frightening speed. The only possible way Tyson would escape was throwing a tree at her. Other than that, nothing would stop her.

Anyways, today was November 26 and it was (apparently) Thanksgiving. Usually, demigods didn't celebrate it here at Camp Half-Blood because they never really settled into America ; they were Greek. But it gave us a great reason to miss a day of training and just relax with a feast on Olympus . Most of the kids would enjoy this, but others like the Ares' kids would complain that they needed to train so they could be ready for another war. I guess that makes sense, but I have no idea what war they're preparing for. So, anyway, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were chilling and waiting. Waiting for Luke, Silena and Beckendorf to get here. Now, before you say, "They're dead," they ARE dead, but Hades feels generous so he lets some demigods come back that were recently dead so he could finally have semi-peace and quiet.

"Merry thanksgiving!" Nico smiled as Percy and Thalia approached after Percy clawed her off his brother.

"I think it's happy, Ghostboy." Thalia sighed. Thalia and Nico had hooked up after the war. They made a cute couple, almost as cute as Silena and Beckendorf, but not even close to the cuteness of Percy and Annabeth. In fact, we had connected their names together to make cute couple names like: Percabeth (Annabeth/Percy), Thalico (Thalia/ Nico), and Silendorf (Beckendorf/Silena). It was kind of funny watching their reactions as they called them that. Thalia fried almost half the camp, while the other half was occupied by the dead. Oh, and the funniest one yet: Chrisse (Clarisse/Chris). Travis and Connor almost got killed for calling them that, if Percy and Annabeth weren't there.

So as they sat down in the woods, waiting for the arrival of their friends, they talked and laughed, but Annabeth seemed happiest. She got to see Luke. She got to hug Luke. She got to talk to Luke. Percy seemed pretty excited too, but he knew Luke as the traitor. Thalia… Well, it was Thalia we're talking about. She didn't show many emotions except for sass. As for Nico, he was excited when his girlfriend was excited. He didn't really show much else.

"So, have you met the new Apollo girl, Effie?" Annabeth asked to break the awkward silence that now passed through the friends.

"No, who's she?" A voice came from behind the kids and Annabeth jumped and ran over with a grin as wide as Hermes'.

"LUKE!" She tackled the boy as he smiled at her. He looked the same as ever: sparkling blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and a scar running down his cheek.

"'Sup Beckendorf." I smiled at the face of my old friend. "Hey, I'm sorry bout the ship thing…"

"S'okay. Everything happens for a reason." He said calmly. This was one thing Percy admired about the Hephaestus boy; he would never blame anyone.

"Hey guys!" Silena smiled happily, holding on to her boyfriend's hand cutely.

"Hey." Thalia mumbled, getting up slowly to go hug Luke. Annabeth had finally gotten off of him and they'd gotten into their own conversation about how Annabeth was the new architect of Olympus and how Luke was really never meant to die. You know, stuff that would make any mortal tear up.

"So, happy thanksgiving!" Percy sighed after a minute of socializing.

"Are we actually celebrating it this year?" Silena asked, her eyes lighting up as bright as the midday sun.

"Yup!"

"Percy! Annabeth! Nico! Thalia!" One of the older Hephaestus campers, Izzi, came running up to us, panting. "OH! Beckendorf!" She cried and ran to hug her brother.

"'Sup?" He smiled at his little sister.

"What's wrong, Iz?" Annabeth asked, looking away from Luke for a moment.

"Nothing's wrong, but Chiron and Dionysus want you to go see them now. Including Luke, Beck*, and Silena." She sighed, and then they started to walk off into the dark woods that were slightly illuminated in the sun.

"So, Beck, what's it like in the underworld?" The tall dark Hephaestus girl asked quietly as everyone (except for Silena) rushed ahead.

"It's pretty good. Being with Sil? Amazing." He smiled as he said this. "I guess it's somewhat better than living as a demigod…"

"On the other hand, I hate it. I miss all you guys! I mean living in Elysium is great and all, but I wish that we were still at half-blood hill again singing Christmas carols as loud as we could in the middle of summer just for fun!" Silena added quickly before I could speak.

"We _could_ do it now." Izzi offered to them with a smirk.

"Maybe… I don't know…" Beck mumbled to Silena quietly as she pleaded him with her baby-blue eyes.

"Alright, Sil, let's go." He sighed in defeat as the two girls followed with a gleam in their eyes. The two girls weren't really close friends, but who would put down the opportunity of screaming Christmas carols with dead people on Thanksgiving? Izzy and Silena ran around camp asking people if they wanted to do so, and almost the entire camp wanted to. They wanted to do something without being hunted or maimed and just let loose for ONCE.

As the camp gathered on the hill, Chiron trotted up to the group.

"What's going on here?" He asked politely, but seemed quite suspicious of the children.

"We're singing Christmas carols." Percy told him as the old centaur had a puzzled expression put onto his face.

"Oh, well… You do understand it is Thanksgiving."

"Yes, Chiron we do very much. But its' also the one day we get off here in the fall. And ever since the gods made the promise to claim all their children, camp has been crowded and stressed in the fall and we want to show the newer campers a good time." Annabeth explained to Chiron before Percy could say something incredibly stupid to ruin the fun of the entire camp… Again.

"Very well… Carry on." He sighed in defeat and trotted away with a smile.

"Alright then… CAMPERS, QUIET DOWN!" Percy yelled in front of the giant group of kids. They quieted down immediately as they heard one of the leaders of camp give an order. Annabeth met Percy's side, along with Nico and Thalia.

"Many of you know us already but some of you are newbies. Let's introduce our selves. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and one of the camp leaders."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth smiled then added, "Another leader of camp."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Okay, we're all camp leaders here." Thalia grinned.

"'Sup, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He did the cool "'sup nod" and everyone smiled and waved stupidly.

"Who wants to lead our singing?" Annabeth yelled to the campers and immediately the entire Apollo cabin's hands flew into the air.

"All right, get us going Apollo's!" Percy shouted and smiled as the Apollo kids started singing,

"Dashing through the snow,  
in a one horse open sleigh!  
O'er the fields we go  
laughing all the way!  
Bells on bob tails ring,  
making spirits bright  
what fun it is to laugh and sing  
a sleighing song tonight!" The camp leaders walked slowly into the crowd as the roar of singing bursted through the crisp autumn air.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells! Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!" The campers were terribly pitched and out of tune, but they were laughing and smiling anyway. The camp hadn't had this much happiness in one moment since, well, never.

"Rudolph the red nose reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you could even say it glows." The camp erupted into song once more, as they pushed each other playfully and laughed out of pure joy for once. There was no war, not much to worry about, no Kronos trying to take over the world again, it was just a hundred year rounder's letting go of every care they had.

"QUIET DOWN! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Clarisse la Rue came charging up the hill with a few of her siblings, their brown mousy hair blowing furiously in the wind that was suddenly there.

"_What _is so important this time, Muscle Man, that you come and ruin the fun?" Percy spat at the arrogant Ares Cabin leader.

"Well-" One of her siblings started but Clarisse cut them off.

"Why are you singing? Has Dionysus turned you _mad?"_ She yelled to each camper, seeming to stare each camper, seeming to glare them each down in three seconds.

"Yes, we are all insane. NOW KEEP SINGING!" Thalia ordered the camp with force and they all piped up in cheers as the Apollo's started once more.

"Prissy," Clarisse charged up to Thalia and stopped at face-to-face. "What is going on here? WE SHOULD BE TRAINING!"

"Clarisse, you're crazy. Bug off; no one likes you. Just because your life sucks, you don't have to ruin all our fun and you can put the "Curse of Ares" upon me, but I'm speaking the damn truth." Thalia, being the smart ass she was, pulled out her hunting knife and put it to the war god's daughter's hard chest.

"Listen to this, Pinecone Head, you better watch out 'cause you got some new enemies." Clarisse growled and stampeded through her siblings and went into her cabin.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked, walking up to us after being tackled by about twenty campers.

"Clarisse being who she is thought we should be training, and I told her the truth." Thalia smiled proudly at what she had done was merely wonderful. Luke let out a nervous laugh, hoping he wouldn't be killed again before he returned to the Underworld by facing "Ares' Wrath".

So there the hundred demigods sat, screaming as loud as they could; the Apollo kids perfectly in pitch and tune even if they tried not to, the Hermes cabin singing and pick pocketing at the same time, the Athena's finally letting loose from all their strategizing, and Aphrodite's singing as quietly as possible, polishing their nails. It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood …. Even accepting the fact that it was actually happy.

As the afternoon turned into dusk, Chiron blew his conch horn three times, signaling the kids to start rallying into the buses. They did this just a gleefully, some still singing like idiots. Hopefully they didn't do that on Olympus . Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Luke piled into one car, refusing to let anybody else in. Except at the very last moment, their satyr friend, Grover banged on the window and they opened up.

"G-man, you're here!" Percy exclaimed as Argus started the car once more and started to leave the once inhabited hill.

"No, Percy, really?" Grover sighed at his friend. He missed him terribly, but some things Percy said…

"Whoa, Grov! Nice to see you and your godliness." Luke bowed awkwardly as Grover blushed as red as Thalia's red-tipped hair.

"Yeah, thanks. So, Sir Emo of Depressingville, has your town been better?" Grover changed the subject quickly before he could be more embarrassed.

"Don't change the subject, _Lord_ Grover." Nico pushed back onto Grover who bleated mournfully.

"I knew I shouldn't have come onto this bus…" He sighed and tried opening the door, but Argus shook his head the satyr.

"Anyway, Luke, I thought you were going to try for rebirth?" Annabeth quickly changed the subject and luckily, everyone decided it was finally okay.

"I am going to, but I was waiting for Thanksgiving to see you guys. I wanted a final good bye before I forgot you all." He sighed with a glance at Annabeth and Thalia. Percy put his arm around Annabeth as a tear tumbled down her cheek.

"I-I thought I lost you once Luke, I can't… Can't handle that again." Thalia blurted out and stumbled as if she didn't want to say them aloud.

"I know, Thales, I know. I'm still always here. Just remember… Just remember all the good times the three of us had. Remember, family always; I never quit the promise…" He refused to speak of the Kronos incident, and everyone respected that.

"Luke, you're not leaving. It's still Thanksgiving… You can't leave, we need you." Annabeth whispered, choking back sobs on Percy's shoulder.

"Do you think the gods will let me up on Olympus , Annabeth?" He asked her and she shook her head in sadness.

"Guys, I miss you. Remember me. Percy, great job getting all the half-bloods to camp and making the gods swear on the oath. Annabeth, I heard you rebuilt Olympus . That was quick… I guess I want you to erase the bad times we had. Forget I was K-Kronos and that I tried to k-k-k-k-ill you. Thalia, you're a hunter. You're not supposed to love boys, silly, and yet you STILL have a crush on me." He joked as the once emotionless girl blushed. "Nico, you seem like a cool kid. Keep that way; keep these wackjobs in line, kay? And Grover, a lord of the wild… A great honor… Still the bravest satyr ever, I see. Guys, just make sure that you know I'm always watching over you even if I'm a million miles away. Maybe we'll meet again some day and maybe not. I love you guys…" He started to fade and as Annabeth leaped to hug him, he was gone. She landed in his blank spot and started to cry.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked, moving over to her side.

"NO! I'm not "okay"! He's gone again, Perc…. He's not coming back this time!" Annabeth stared at her boyfriend in shock and placed her head into his lap and sobbed terribly.

"Thalia, are you okay? You may not want to show it… But…." Grover looked at his friend with a concerned expression and a tear threatened to fall, and she let it.

"He's gone." Was all she said as she fell into a hug with Nico.

"Here." Argus quickly mumbled as everyone looked up and Grover reached for the sliding door. He pulled it open as the light of the setting sun blazed into the car. The sky was painted lovely shades of blues, pinks, purples, reds, and oranges, all blending together to make a perfect sky in a terrible situation. Annabeth got out first, despite Grover's orders, followed by Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Grover was last, looking extremely unwilling too.

"Guys, put on a happy face for your rents." Percy tried to pipe up the mood of his friends.

"Sure..." Nico and Thalia muttered hopelessly. The five friends walked out of the van and waited for the rest of the camp to arrive. Annabeth's head was nestled against Percy's shoulder, and Nico and Thalia stood hand in hand. Grover stood their awkwardly, trying to find a tin-can to start munching on.

"Percy, is everyone here?" Chiron asked, trotting up to the five friends.

"It looks like it…" Percy counted off heads then added, "Helene and Izzi are bringing some of the campers to pee."

"All right then, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, please start bringing up the campers." Chiron asked the three and they all nodded in agreement.

"Groups two, four, nine, and eleven, come with me!" Annabeth yelled to the crowd as about forty campers started getting in line with her.

"Groups eight and five, with us!" Grover yelled as a few more campers lined up behind Nico. They all started marching into the building as Thalia and Percy sat and talked.

"So, Thalia, why did you quit being a hunter? You never actually told me." Percy pondered aloud as Thalia stared off into space like one of those corny movies, as if she expected a flashback to play in the air.

"Well, it was quite simple… I thought I would have peace, but it was worse than the life of a half-blood, Perce. And then I found my liking for Nico and I kinda just left." She explained to Percy carefully, choosing her words quickly and thoughtfully even though they rushed out of her mouth.

"Oh." Was all he said as he watched the campers rush into the Empire State Building from the cold.

So they sat there, breath fogging around their faces like dawn's clouds. All the other campers roamed around aimlessly, even though they were supposed to stay near the camp leaders. As the last few campers went into the elevator, Thalia broke the silence.

"Luke is really gone this time Percy. I won't see him again. You should care about this too." She still didn't look at him, but he could still feel all the pain like she was.

"I know Thales and I do care… I just don't care as much 'cause I know him as a traitor. You know him for Luke." He whispered to her as he stood up and shouted over the noise, "Groups one, ten, three, six, and seven with us!" Almost fifty kids came to Percy's call, and they all rushed into the warm of the giant building. Of course, the guard tipped back in the chair, reading the latest edition of _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuits Models._

"Yo, floor six hundred." Thalia ordered from the greasy man as he looked up and tossed her the key without a second glance. No mortal was there, because the building was supposedly "closed" for Thanksgiving but they knew better.

Up the elevator fifty half-bloods went, one trip at a time, while two of them made sure they got on.

"48, 49… Where's Izzi?" Percy asked under his breath as he looked around.

"I guess she's not here. We can't wait for her forever." Thalia sighed as the doors to the last elevator closed and they were left alone again.

"You're right, Percy." Thalia mumbled to him, turning her head slightly away to look out the window.

"About what?" He had never heard the words come out of her mouth before.

"About the Luke thing. You didn't know him like I did. He… He was the real reason I'm out of the hunters. I was in love with him the entire time." She looked at the elevator as it dinged, and walked in. "You coming, Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah." He grinned at her and walked into the elevator. "Don't worry, it's not that high in the air, you don't have to be scared."

"Shut up." She laughed as she slapped him across the head and slid the card into the slot as the elevator shot up.

_Ding!_ And the door opened to the glorious world that was called Olympus .

"And with that, young half-blood's, let the celebration begin!" Zeus bellowed as the Muses cranked up the tunes and Annabeth ran into Percy's warm embrace.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Percy." She whispered in his ear and his lips crashed against hers.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He smiled back after five seconds of pure bliss.

"C'mon happy couple, don't sit there and make out all night, we've got things to eat, places to dance, and gods to please." Thalia smiled at the pair, as Nico held her waste.

"Sure, Pinecone Face." Percy smiled as the four went to have the best time they possibly could.

That's awesome! This story has a shot. Okay, review if you like it.


	4. Woman in Black's Thanksgiving story

Here's Woman in Black's story

"Nico DiAngelo. I had feared you had forgotten me."

"Of course not. How could I?" Nico kicked the gravel at their feet.

"Well, you have been rather busy lately for a boy of your age."

"I suppose so, my lady," Nico replied as he sat down.

"So, tell me, my nephew, what has drawn your thoughts to the hearth?"

"Please, my lady, you do not wish to be burdened by my troubles," Nico mumbled.

"Oh, but I do."

"Alright," Nico sighed. "My father, Lord Hades, has been acting unusual today."

The goddess laughed. "Well, I'm certainly not Apollo; medicine is not one of my  
specialties, if this is what you are meaning, dear Nico."

Nico grinned grimly. "Not quite, milady. My lord, Hades, he's been… glad that I'm around."

Hestia frowned. "That is strange indeed." Nico chuckled darkly. His godly friend smiled good-naturedly, however. "Nico, do you know what day it is?"

The young son of Hades wore a confused expression. "No."

"Nico," Hestia gripped his shoulder blade, sending warmth through his entire arm. "It's Thanksgiving.

Nico snorted. "Like, my father has me to be thankful for, as you are suggesting."

"Have you not heard the story?" Hestia asked.

"I've heard a number of stories, all do respects, my lady," Nico replied.

"Well, to be quite frank, one of the stories of the pilgrims."

"Is this story about demigods?" Nico asked. "I had always thought that the pilgrims were basically el-strict-o Christians- Puritans."

"Basically. Upon the Mayflower sailed sons and daughters of many a god and goddess." Hestia paused.

Nico frowned in confusion. "But, my lady, the gods must've already had children with American natives for centuries before colonization."  
"You are correct, Nico. Such a demigod was a son of Hermes you may remember from your studies: Squanto," Hestia murmured.

"Well, I only know what Bianca taught me, and we didn't have much time to learn when we were playing arcade games at the Lotus Hotel and Casino." Nico admitted. "Who was Squanto?"

"Squanto was an English-speaking Native American who helped the English settlers in the Americas by teaching them how to plant corn and other crops. He had learned to speak English from his travels to England," Hestia explained.

"So, he helped the first demigods live in America?" Nico asked.

"More or less. He celebrated the first unofficial Thanksgiving feast with them," Hestia elaborated.

"Not to impose, Lady, but shouldn't you know this stuff? I mean, you were alive when it happened," Nico shyly put in.

"You humans are not the only ones who become lazy with their homework." Hestia smiled.

"So, what's the story? You know, the one that you were beginning earlier?" Nico inquired.

"I was getting to that." Hestia smiled. "Now, my brothers, Lord Poseidon and Lord Zeus-" Nico noticed that his father's name wasn't mentioned-" were rather proud that their children had braved across the Atlantic Ocean, and boasted endlessly. They said that their children were the greatest of the demigods."

"That doesn't sound like Percy's dad," Nico mumbled. "I mean, go on, my lady," he amended.

Hestia laughed. "The gods change, as you should know, Nico." Nico shrugged apologetically. "Other gods, such as your father, argued that Poseidon and Zeus had made their voyage safe. They can control lightning and water quite masterfully, as we know.

"Anyway, Demeter, angry that her son, William Button, fell to disease while on the Mayflower, made the winter miserable for the pilgrims. They barely made it through alive. She also blamed Apollo for not healing her son. Meanwhile, Dionysus tried to make everyone good-spirited with wine. He should of known better; we prefer ambrosia.

"Hephaestus, who had hardly taken a peep out into the mortal world; he was always working, fell in with the Native American way of life, and had quite a few children with them. He, soon, was proclaiming that his children were better than all, for their creativity. Athena and Artemis, too, praised the natives for their ways. Athena was rather flattered with how well they mimicked the call of her sacred animal, the owl. Artemis quickly gained more than double the amount of Hunters that she had ever had. That did not sit well with dear Ares; he thought that Artemis was plotting to overthrow the gods themselves! Both sides poised for a terrible clash. Apollo, being the hippie that he is, suggested a treaty. Hera and I hastily agreed, not wanting war within the family."

"Where's my father during this? And Aphrodite?" Nico asked somewhat impatiently.

"Aphrodite? Ha! I suspect that she was still caught up in the fashions of Janet Arnold, in England," Hestia snorted. Nico gagged; he was not a fan of the high-collared dresses Persephone wore as she pranced around her Underworldly garden.

"And my father?" Nico prompted.

"Well… He was in the Underworld, sitting it out, not unlike during the beginning of the battle against my grandfather, Kronos." Hestia replied. Lightning shook the pleasant atmosphere.

"Oh," Nico said blankly.

Hestia noticed his melancholy expression. "Well, how's about I skip to the good part, the ending, dear Nico?"

Nico grinned and nodded. "Sure."

"Alright. So, as you probably could tell, everyone and everything is in a muddle at this point. To sum up the following events, Hera and Dionysus made everyone come together. Hera, through her rage, Dionysus through his wine, and, I might add, insanity."

"Huh. That's a surprising duo. I thought they didn't like each other," Nico commented.

"Oh, believe me, they don't. I figure that Hera threatened him, or something of the like. I think he was just interesting in partying, in fact," Hestia replied dryly.

"Was there a party in the end?" Nico asked.

"Of course! Nectar and ambrosia, all around. We were to feast upon turkey, but Hera put her foot down; they look too much like peacocks." Hestia smiled. "In the end, everyone was just so thankful that a war hadn't happened over such a silly matter. Almost everyone, anyway; Ares was quiet most of the night."

"Let me guess, my father was still being the family hermit." Nico pulled at the grass at his feet.

Hestia rested her hand and shook her head disapprovingly. "Demeter will be after your blood if you do that anymore, Nico. The satyrs, too." Nico stopped and stared off into the distance. "And no, your father was not being the family hermit. Hermes flew to the Underworld and brought him and Persephone to our reunion."  
"Was he grumpy, my lady?" Nico retied his shoelace absentmindedly.

"No, actually. He even made deviled eggs. No one ate them, of course, besides himself and his wife. I really didn't want to stay in the Underworld forever." Hestia grinned. "He didn't look too offended."

Nico thought on that. Then," So, that's how the first demigods came to the Americas."

Hestia laughed. "That was all you thought of my story of giving thanks?"

Nico ignored answering that by smiling.

"Nico? Nico?" a voice called from a ways away.

"My, my, is that my dear brother?" Hestia mused. Nico nodded worriedly, recognizing the voice as well,

"Nico?" Hades asked again.

"Don't be afraid. Your father loves you," Hestia assured her young friend.

Nico stood from the ground and looked at her with an uncertain expression. "Are you sure, my lady?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Oh. Well, thank you for the story, milady," Nico said as her turned to answer his call. He tilted his face towards the goddess of the hearth as he thought of something. "My lady… Were there daughters of Hecate on the Mayflower?"

Hestia blinked, surprised. "Yes, there were. May I ask why you were wondering?"

"Just thinking about witchcraft in the colonies." Nico shrugged.

"Oh, yes. Funny story, the truth behind why witches are alway s described with green skin, that is. Aphrodite was quite angry with Hecate-"

"Nico? Son?" Hades called.

Hestia rolled her eyes. "You would think that he would use at least some of his godly powers to find you. Anyway, I suspect you would have to be off then either way."

"I'd love to listen to your stories, my lady, but I guess you're right." Nico jerked his head in his father's general direction.  
"You should have been here on Halloween; I would have told you of witches and other stories." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lady. Halloween's kind of big for kids of the god of the dead, you know? I promise to visit more often." Nico formed a quick x over his chest, crossing his heart.

"I would like that," Hestia replied.

"You know what? I would, too." Nico started toward his father. "Coming, Dad! He met up with his father, who was grinning proudly at the Hades cabin.

"Hey, son," he said casually. "Where've you been?'

"Talking to-" Nico looked back to the hearth. It was vacant, save the rising smoke"- myself."

"Yourself? You're a weird kid, eh, Nico?" Hades jokes.

"I know," Nico sighed.

"But I love you for it," Hades admitted.

"I know," Nico mumbled. Then," I love you, too, dad."

See? If you like this better than HuntressOfTheSky13's. Type WomanBlack in the comments


	5. Dates

Hi, I'm Olympian876. I have a super hot girlfriend. And this is FanFiction Thunder! Last week, you witnessed three authors battle it out with Thanksgiving stories. You're one billion votes have been counted and the winner is...

HUNTRESSOFTHESKY13!

I'm sorry other authors but I'm going to send your stories into oblivion, in 3... 2... Now! Okay, next topic is: Your favorite couple. You take your favorite couple and make them go on a date which will go horribly wrong one way or another. Whether Percy/Annabeth, Thalia/Nico, Silena/ Beckondorf, Travis/Katie, or even Luke/Hecate (never happened). There are no restrictions to the couple. It could be Kronos/Thalia, I don't care. As long as you like it and it's your favorite couple. So authors I give you the best of luck. And I leave you with a word being repeated over and over again. Olympian876 out!

Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. . Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date. Date.


	6. Clarisse x Pollux

Woman in Black's date story is a poem. Clarisse/Pollux is the pairing. Zeus only knows why she picked that. Anyways, here it is.

As if she hasn't had her full of tears.  
Yet, she shed not one after these years.  
I've seen her parry and strike to and fro,  
While I watch from a far, thick as a buffalo.  
And I'm still standing here, hearing her whisper,  
When I wish she cared for me; so I could kiss her.  
And, of course, the stubborn girl,  
With her hair frizzy, not with curl  
Cares for me next to nothing,  
As she does for Percy, or something.  
And now I have her attention, but only  
Because my brother's dead, leaving me lonely.  
And she doesn't even know, does she?  
That I wish she and I would become "we".  
Or, that I so foolishly asked my father,  
Whose powers made her and me only farther.  
I thought, I dreamed, hoped she only wished he'd get better  
And now she writes their names in the sand, love in every letter.  
And when I witnessed her father's blessing,  
I mostly figured my eyes would begin streaming;  
She was so beautiful, so pure,  
And I wished I could be with her.  
My heart aflame, thinking she was in danger,  
Whilst her face was contorted with anger.  
Then she saw me laying against the path to Olympus,  
She told me to keep fighting, that humanity needs us.  
And that wonderful, powerful, beautiful girl supported me as (dare I say it) we  
Rode the elevator, and I thought of all we could do with no one to see.  
Once atop, after she bade me good-bye, with a pat on the cheek,  
She spilled about Silena, who would never be called a sneak.  
"Clarisse," I mumbled and I dreamed of holding her.  
"Did that count as a date, back in the elevator?"  
"What ever floats your boat," as she came within my reach.  
She grinned and gave me a pat for each cheek.  
I caught her hand in mine and felt her pulse soar.  
"Stop it! What if Chris walked right through the door?"  
I laughed, because she sounded so uncaring.  
And it was quite a sign that our clasped hands were bearing.  
Slowly, carefully, I kissed her on the mouth.  
And slowly, carefully, her fist forced my stomach south.  
I gripped my swollen belly and fell to the floor.  
As for dates with Clarisse… I'm waiting for more.

That's awesome! I'm not a poet (I possibly am I just don't know it) but it was great. Leave your response about it in the comments. Olympian876 out.


	7. First Finale

Hi, I'm Olympian876, I look great shirtless. And this is Fanfiction Thunder! Due to Woman in Black being the only one to turn in a story. So she wins by default. So, the next topic is the last topic. The authors will have to write a parody of a movie Percy Jackson style. And no, it cannot be the Lightning Thief movie. So, yeah. Whoever wins this one will win the very first Fanfiction Thunder ever. Oh yeah, I will be opening sign ups for the second one. So PM me, e-mail me, if you know my Facebook (creeper), sign up that way. Now I leave you with words being repeated over and over again. Olympian876 out.

Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.


End file.
